In general, the laundry treating apparatus, being an apparatus for performing various functions required for management of the clothes, is a concept including washing machines for washing the clothes, dryers for drying wet clothes, and refreshers for removal of odor and crumples from the clothes.
It is a recent trend that the laundry treating apparatus is developed to solve the troubles of the clothes washing, drying, deodorizing, and crumple removal with one apparatus. However, since a recent laundry treating apparatus uses a drum for holding the clothes therein and a driving unit for rotating the drum, the laundry treating apparatus has been somewhat inadequate for deodorizing and removal of crumples from the clothes.
That is, in general, since a related art laundry treating apparatus progresses the deodorizing and removal of crumples while the drum is rotated, and the clothes in the drum is not in a spread state, but in a crumpled state, the laundry treating apparatus has a limitation in the deodorizing and the removal of crumples.
Moreover, since the related art laundry treating apparatus transmits heat to the clothes directly from a heater therein, the laundry treating apparatus is liable to cause damage to the clothes.
Furthermore, the related art laundry treating apparatus has difficulty for thermally insulating an inside from an outside of the laundry treating apparatus, the related art laundry treating apparatus is liable to make a performance thereof poor.